Stefan Von Kessel
Stefan Von Kessel NAME – Stefan Von Kessel AGE – Thirties GENDER - Male RACE - Human OCCUPATION – Captain of the Ostermark Order STATUS - Deceased OVERVIEW Stefan Von Kessal is the Captain of Leanbox's Ostermark Order, who had disappeared while on a mission to investigate Mohjang Village. It is later revealed that he has been captured by zealous Cultists and has witnessed many cruelties done to his men by their hand. He is rescued by IF, Nico, MAGES., and Tekken however, and he returns to his post in Leanbox. APPEARANCE When he makes his first appearance, he is described as a man in his 30’s, at least his early thirties. His hair was dishevelled and messy, covering his eyes. His eyes are a light blue, with a scar under one of them. His chin, jaw and upper lip sported a medium sized beard and Moustache, a good indication that he had been here for a significant amount of time. His hands were in the same state as hers, bound in shackles and hung above his head. His wrists looked like they had been bleeding, but the blood had dried up a ton. The man looked like he had been injured, with scratch marks and various other wounds over his body. His clothing consisted of brown leather rags: a baggy brown shirt, with torn shoulders to expose his damaged arms. There were small tears here and there to indicate that it had been worn for some time, enough that it was slowly tearing itself apart. He wore a set of baggy pants with torn ankles, showing his bare, dirty feet to the world. POWERS * Crusader strike '''– Stefan Swings Ashbringer at a target, leaving a glowing golden gash in his wake that erupts with holy energy, damaging them further. * '''Judgement – Stefan pumps Ashbringer with Holy Energy and delivers a wide strike that deals damage to multiple enemies in front of him. * Templar’s Verdict '– Stefan dashes forwards with Ashbringer glowing with Holy Energy, plunging it several times into an enemy with lightning fast speed before he twirls around and slashes diagonally, ending the combo. * '''Hammer of Justice '– Stefan, drawing Holy Energy from Ashbringer, condenses it manifests a hammer made from said energy that bashes the enemy, stunning them for 4 seconds. * '''Light Flash – A flash of light erupts from Ashbringer, and whoever Stefan wishes can be healed of their injuries while restoring SP/Mana or other energies one may use. * Light Drive – Stefan’s Drive Skill. When activated, he is encased in an aura of holy energy which comes with its own angelic Wings made from said energy. This form primarily enhances his speed and agility more than his other physical attributes, but also enhances Ashbringer’s power. * Divine Shield – 'Stefan creates a barrier of Holy Energy, protecting either himself or those around him from attacks. '''WEAPON ' '''Ashbringer: A Holy Sword created long ago by the original Founder of the Spec Ops Program. He used a combination of Lowee Magic, Leanbox weapon crafting, Lastation Engineering and Planeptune Technology to create a sword that constantly generates a powerful holy energy. An energy that is born from the human’s will to survive the toughest trials, and is a powerful means of fighting Abnormals or other threats to humanity. It is said that the process would have been easier had he used what faith that remained in the CPUs to make it, however to him it went against the Spec Ops Ideology: that they make their own paths regardless of the CPUs actions or not. During the blade’s development, it was imbued with not only the powers it now displayed, but also the will of the original Spec Ops Founder. Thus, it is partially sentient, enough to choose those of humanity whom are worthy enough to wield it. Thus far, only those in the Von Kessel family have been chosen to wield the blade, as they were filled with people who understood honor, virtue and the code of a warrior. Currently, Stefan is its Master, and serves as his most faithful companion. The weapon takes the form of a large, two-handed sword. It had a crimson pommel and Hilt. The hilt was shaped like an old-fashioned ‘L’ while the blade itself was as long as a human arm. Along the flat side of the blade’s back edge were runic symbols, carved into the blade. The blade also had a semi-circular arch going deep inside the blade itself, with its tip being a squarish one. The arch was not vacant, as it sported a single, glowing orb that crackled with Holy Energy, the source of the Sword’s power. It is one of many ‘Artefact Weapons’ used by the Spec Ops Agents. Category:Characters